The present invention relates to 1-oxo- and 1,3-dioxo-isoindolines substituted in the 4- or 5-position of the isoindoline ring, the method of reducing levels of inflammatory cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor-xcex1 and treating inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, tumors, and cancers in a mammal through the administration thereof, and to pharmaceutical compositions of such derivatives.
Tumor necrosis factor-xcex1 (TNFxcex1) is a cytokine which is released primarily by mononuclear phagocytes in response to a number of immunostimulators. It is a key cytokine in the inflammation cascade causing the production and/or release of other cytokines and agents. When administered to animals or humans, it causes inflammation, fever, cardiovascular effects, hemorrhage, coagulation, and phase responses similar to those seen during acute infections and shock states. Excessive or unregulated TNFxcex1 production thus has been implicated in a number of disease conditions such as alloreactions such as graft-versus-host disease (GVHD), demyelinating diseases, hypotension, hypertriglyceridaemia, diabetes, osteolysis, neoplasia, leukemia, osteomyelitis, pancreatitis, thrombotic disease, inflammatory bowel disease, scleroderma, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and vasculitis. Anti-TNFxcex1 treatments have validated TNFxcex1 inhibition in rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel diseases, endotoxemia and toxic shock syndrome {Tracey et al., Nature 330, 662-664 (1987) and Hinshaw et al., Circ. Shock 30, 279-292 (1990)}; cachexia {Dezube et al., Lancet, 335 (8690), 662 (1990)} and Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS) where TNFxcex1 concentration in excess of 12,000 pg/mL have been detected in pulmonary aspirates from ARDS patients {Millar et al., Lancet 2(8665), 712-714 (1989)}. Systemic infusion of recombinant TNFxcex1 also resulted in changes typically seen in ARDS {Ferrai-Baliviera et al., Arch. Surg. 124(12), 1400-1405 (1989)}. TNFxcex1 appears to be involved in bone resorption diseases, including arthritis. When activated, leukocytes will produce bone-resorption, an activity to which the data suggest TNFxcex1 contributes. {Bertolini et al., Nature 319, 516-518 (1986) and Johnson et al., Endocrinology 124(3), 1424-1427 (1989).} TNFxcex1 also has been shown to stimulate bone resorption and inhibit bone formation in vitro and in vivo through stimulation of osteoclast formation and activation combined with inhibition of osteoblast function. In Graft versus Host Reaction, increased serum TNFxcex1 levels have been associated with major complication following acute allogenic bone marrow transplants {Holler et al., Blood, 75(4), 1011-1016 (1990)}.
Parasitic infections can be controlled by TNFxcex1 like malaria or Legionella infection. Cerebral malaria is a lethal hyperacute neurological syndrome associated with high blood levels of TNFxcex1 and the most severe complication occurring in malaria patients. Levels of serum TNFxcex1 correlated directly with the severity of disease and the prognosis in patients with acute malaria attacks {Grau et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 320(24), 1586-1591 (1989)}.
Angiogenesis, the process of new blood vessel development and formation, plays an important role in numerous physiological events, both normal and pathological. Angiogenesis occurs in response to specific signals and involves a complex process characterized by infiltration of the basal lamina by vascular endothelial cells in response to angiogenic growth signal(s), migration of the endothelial cells toward the source of the signal(s), and subsequent proliferation and formation of the capillary tube. Blood flow through the newly formed capillary is initiated after the endothelial cells come into contact and connect with a preexisting capillary.
Macrophage-induced angiogenesis is known to be mediated by TNFxcex1. Leibovich et al. {Nature, 329, 630-632 (1987)} showed TNFxcex1 induces in vivo capillary blood vessel formation in the rat cornea and the developing chick chorioallantoic membranes at very low doses and suggested that TNFxcex1 is a candidate for inducing angiogenesis in inflammation, wound repair, and tumor growth. TNFxcex1 production also has been associated with cancerous conditions such as tumor lysis syndrome, reoccurrence of bladder cancer, and particularly induced tumors {Ching et al., Brit. J. Cancer, (1955) 72, 339-343, and Koch, Progress in Medicinal Chemistry, 22, 166-242 (1985)}.
The naturally occurring balance between endogenous stimulators and inhibitors of angiogenesis is one in which inhibitory influences predominate. Rastinejad et al., 1989, Cell 56:345-355. In those rare instances in which neovascularization occurs under normal physiological conditions, such as wound healing, organ regeneration, embryonic development, and female reproductive processes, angiogenesis is stringently regulated and spatially and temporally delimited. Under conditions of pathological angiogenesis such as that characterizing solid tumor growth, these regulatory controls fail.
Unregulated angiogenesis becomes pathologic and sustains progression of many neoplastic and non-neoplastic diseases. A number of serious diseases are dominated by abnormal neovascularization including solid tumor growth and metastases, arthritis, some types of eye disorders, and psoriasis. See, e.g., reviews by Moses et al., 1991, Biotech. 9:630-634; Folkman et al., 1995, N. Engl. J. Med., 333:1757-1763; Auerbach et al., 1985, J. Microvasc. Res. 29:401-411; Folkman, 1985, Advances in Cancer Research, eds. Klein and Weinhouse, Academic Press, New York, pp. 175-203; Patz, 1982, Am. J. Opthalmol. 94:715-743; and Folkman et al., 1983, Science 221:719-725. In a number of pathological conditions, the process of angiogenesis contributes to the disease state. For example, significant data have accumulated which suggest that the growth of solid tumors is dependent on angiogenesis. Folkman and Klagsbrun, 1987, Science 235:442-447.
The maintenance of the avascularity of the cornea, lens, and trabecular meshwork is crucial for vision as well as to ocular physiology. See, e.g., reviews by Waltman et al., 1978, Am. J. Ophthal. 85:704-710 and Gartner et al., 1978, Surv. Ophthal. 22:291-312. Currently, the treatment of these diseases, especially once neovascularization has occurred, is inadequate and blindness often results.
An inhibitor of angiogenesis could have an important therapeutic role in limiting the contributions of this process to pathological progression of the underlying disease states as well as providing a valuable means of studying their etiology. For example, agents that inhibit tumor neovascularization could play an important role in inhibiting metastatic tumor growth.
The components of angiogenesis relating to vascular endothelial cell proliferation, migration and invasion, have been found to be regulated in part by polypeptide growth factors. Experiments in culture, indicate that endothelial cells exposed to a medium containing suitable growth factors can be induced to evoke some or all of the angiogenic responses. Several polypeptides with in vitro endothelial growth promoting activity have been identified. Examples include acidic and basic fibroblast growth factors, transforming growth factors xcex1 and xcex2, platelet-derived endothelial cell growth factor, granulocyte colony-stimulating factor, interleukin-8, hepatocyte growth factor, proliferin, vascular endothelial growth factor and placental growth factor. See, e.g., review by Folkman et al., 1995, N. Engl. J. Med., 333:1757-1763.
Several kinds of compounds have been used to prevent angiogenesis. Taylor et al. have used protamine to inhibit angiogenesis, see Taylor et al., Nature 297:307 (1982). The toxicity of protamine limits its practical use as a therapeutic. Folkman et al. have disclosed the use of heparin and steroids to control angiogenesis. See Folkman et al., Science 221:719 (1983) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,001,116 and 4,994,443. Steroids, such as tetrahydrocortisol, which lack gluco and mineral corticoid activity, have been found to be angiogenic inhibitors. Interferon xcex2 is also a potent inhibitor of angiogenesis induced by allogeneic spleen cells. See Sidky et al., Cancer Research 47:5155-5161 (1987). Human recombinant alpha interferon-xcex1 is reported to be successfully used in the treatment of pulmonary hemangiomatosis, an angiogenesis-induced disease. See White et al., New England J. Med. 320:1197-1200 (1989).
Other agents that have been used to inhibit angiogenesis include ascorbic acid ethers and related compounds. See Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho No. 58-131978. Sulfated polysaccharide DS 4152 also shows angiogenic inhibition. See Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho No. 63-119500. A fungal product, fumagillin, is a potent angiostatic agent in vitro. The compound is toxic in vivo, but a synthetic derivative, AGM 12470, has been used in vivo to treat collagen II arthritis. Fumagillin and O-substituted fumagillin derivatives are disclosed in EPO Publication Nos. 0325199A2 and 0357061A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,081, Parish teaches use of monoclonal antibodies to inhibit angiogenesis. In WO92/12717, Brem et al. teach that some tetracyclines, particularly Minocycline, Chlortetracycline, Demeclocycline and Lymecycline are useful as inhibitors of angiogenesis. In Cancer Research 51, 672-675, Jan. 15, 1991, Brem et al. teach that Minocycline inhibits angiogenesis to an extent comparable to that of the combination therapy of heparin and cortisone. In Cancer Research 52, 6702-6704, Dec. 1, 1992, Teicher et al. teach that tumor growth is decreased and the number of metastases is reduced when the anti-angiogenic agent of metastases is reduced when the anti-angiogenic agent Minocycline is used in conjunction with cancer chemotherapy or radiation therapy.
All of the various cell types of the body can be transformed into benign or malignant tumor cells. The most frequent tumor site is lung, followed by colorectal, breast, prostate, bladder, pancreas, and then ovary. Other prevalent types of cancer include leukemia, central nervous system cancers, including brain cancer, melanoma, lymphoma, erythroleukemia, uterine cancer, and head and neck cancer.
Cancer is now primarily treated with one or a combination of three types of therapies: surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy. Surgery involves the bulk removal of diseased tissue. While surgery is sometimes effective in removing tumors located at certain sites, for example, in the breast, colon, and skin, it cannot be used in the treatment of tumors located in other areas, such as the backbone, nor in the treatment of disseminated neoplastic conditions such as leukemia. Chemotherapy involves the disruption of cell replication or cell metabolism. It is used most often in the treatment of leukemia, as well as breast, lung, and testicular cancer.
There are five major classes of chemotherapeutic agents currently in use for the treatment of cancer: natural products and their derivatives; anthracyclines; alkylating agents; antiproliferatives (also called antimetabolites); and hormonal agents.
Chemotherapeutic agents are often referred to as antineoplastic agents. The alkylating agents are believed to act by alkylating and cross-linking guanine and possibly other bases in DNA, arresting cell division. Typical alkylating agents include nitrogen mustards, ethyleneimine compounds, alkyl sulfates, cisplatin, and various nitrosoureas. A disadvantage with these compounds is that they not only attack malignant cells, but also other cells which are naturally dividing, such as those of bone marrow, skin, gastro-intestinal mucosa, and fetal tissue. Antimetabolites are typically reversible or irreversible enzyme inhibitors, or compounds that otherwise interfere with the replication, translation or transcription of nucleic acids.
Several synthetic nucleosides have been identified that exhibit anticancer activity. A well known nucleoside derivative with strong anticancer activity is 5-fluorouracil. 5-Fluorouracil has been used clinically in the treatment of malignant tumors, including, for example, carcinomas, sarcomas, skin cancer, cancer of the digestive organs, and breast cancer. 5-Fluorouracil, however, causes serious adverse reactions such as nausea, alopecia, diarrhea, stomatitis, leukocytic thrombocytopenia, anorexia, pigmentation, and edema. Derivatives of 5-fluorouracil with anti-cancer activity have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,381, and in Japanese patent publication Nos. 50-50383, 50-50384, 50-64281, 51-146482, and 53-84981. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,137 discloses that the peroxidate oxidation product of inosine, adenosine, or cytidine with methanol or ethanol has activity against lymphocytic leukemia.
Cytosine arabinoside (also referred to as Cytarabin, araC, and Cytosar) is a nucleoside analog of deoxycytidine that was first synthesized in 1950 and introduced into clinical medicine in 1963. It is currently an important drug in the treatment of acute myeloid leukemia. It is also active against acute lymphocytic leukemia, and to a lesser extent, is useful in chronic myelocytic leukemia and non-Hodgkin""s lymphoma. The primary action of araC is inhibition of nuclear DNA synthesis. Handschumacher, R. and Cheng, Y., xe2x80x9cPurine and Pyrimidine Antimetabolitesxe2x80x9d, Cancer Medicine, Chapter XV-1, 3rd Edition, Edited by J. Holland, et al., Lea and Febigol, publishers. 5-Azacytidine is a cytidine analog that is primarily used in the treatment of acute myelocytic leukemia and myelodysplastic syndrome.
2-Fluoroadenosine-5xe2x80x2-phosphate (Fludara, also referred to as FaraA)) is one of the most active agents in the treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia. The compound acts by inhibiting DNA synthesis. Treatment of cells with F-araA is associated with the accumulation of cells at the G1/S phase boundary and in S phase; thus, it is a cell cycle S phase-specific drug. Incorporation of the active metabolite, F-araATP, retards DNA chain elongation. F-araA is also a potent inhibitor of ribonucleotide reductase, the key enzyme responsible for the formation of dATP. 2-Chlorodeoxyadenosine is useful in the treatment of low grade B-cell neoplasms such as chronic lymphocytic leukemia, non-Hodgkins"" lymphoma, and hairy-cell leukemia. The spectrum of activity is similar to that of Fludara. The compound inhibits DNA synthesis in growing cells and inhibits DNA repair in resting cells.
Although a number of chemotherapeutic agents have been identified and are currently used for the treatment of cancer, new agents are sought that are efficacious and which exhibit low toxicity toward healthy cells.
TNFxcex1 also plays a role in the area of asthma and other chronic pulmonary inflammatory diseases. The deposition of silica particles leads to silicosis, a disease of progressive respiratory failure caused by a fibrotic reaction. Pre-treatment with antibodies to TNFxcex1 almost completely blocked the silica-induced lung fibrosis in mice {Pignet et al., Nature, 344, 245-247 (1990)}. High levels of TNFxcex1 production (in the serum and in isolated macrophages) have been demonstrated in animal models of silica and asbestos induced fibrosis {Bissonnette et al., Inflammation 13(3), 329-339 (1989)}. Alveolar macrophages from pulmonary sarcoidosis patients have also been found to spontaneously release massive quantities of TNFxcex1 as compared with macrophages from normal donors {Baughman et al., J. Lab. Clin. Med. 115(1), 36-42 (1990)}.
TNFxcex1 is also implicated in the inflammatory response which follows reperfusion, called reperfusion injury, and is a major cause of tissue damage after loss of blood flow {Vedder et al., PNAS 87, 2643-2646 (1990)}. Tissue damage can also include surgical injury and inflammation, problems following heart transplants, systematic inflammatory response syndrome, and multiple organ dysfunction syndrome. TNFxcex1 also alters the properties of endothelial cells and has various pro-coagulant activities, such as producing an increase in tissue factor pro-coagulant activity and suppression of the anticoagulant protein C pathway as well as down-regulating the expression of thrombomodulin {Sherry et al., J. Cell Biol. 107, 1269-1277 (1988)}. TNFxcex1 has pro-inflammatory activities that together with its early production (during the initial stage of an inflammatory event) make it a likely mediator of tissue injury in several important disorders including but not limited to, myocardial infarction, stroke and circulatory shock. Of specific importance can be TNFxcex1 induced expression of adhesion molecules, such as intercellular adhesion molecule (ICAM) or endothelial leukocyte adhesion molecule (ELAM) on endothelial cells {Munro et al., Am. J. Path. 135(1), 121-132 (1989)}.
TNFxcex1 blockage with monoclonal anti-TNFxcex1 antibodies has been shown to be beneficial in rheumatoid arthritis {Elliot et al., Int. J. Pharmac. 1995 17(2), 141-145}. High levels of TNFxcex1 are associated with Crohn""s disease {von Dullemen et al., Gastroenterology, 1995 109(1), 129-135} and clinical benefit has been achieved with TNFxcex1 antibody treatment.
Moeller in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,024, describes hybridoma cell lines which synthesize highly specific monoclonal antibodies (mAb) against human tumor necrosis factor (TNF). Rubin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,163, describes hybridomas producing monoclonal antibodies to human tumor necrosis factor. Barbanti in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,154, suggested that antibodies against TNFxcex1 and, possibly, also antibodies against TNFxcex2 could be therapeutically useful in those disease states in which these polypeptides exert a pathogenic effect. In order to be therapeutically useful antibodies against TNFxcex1 should be able to neutralize the toxic effects of TNFxcex1 in vivo. Polyclonal antibodies are easily obtainable from the serum of hyperimmunized animals. These polyclonal antibody preparations, however, are not optimal for in vivo use because they are a mixture of antibodies containing antibodies which do not neutralize TNFxcex1 they are a mixture of antibodies containing different antibodies having different affinities for the same epitope and they are difficult to standardize in terms of potency because of lot-to-lot variations.
Moreover, it is known that TNFxcex1 is a potent activator of retrovirus replication including activation of HIV-1. {Duh et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 86, 5974-5978 (1989); Poll et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 87, 782-785 (1990); Monto et al., Blood 79, 2670 (1990); Clouse et al., J. Immunol. 142, 431-438 (1989); Poll et al., AIDS Res. Hum. Retrovirus, 191-197 (1992)}. AIDS results from the infection of T lymphocytes with Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). At least three types or strains of HIV have been identified, i.e., HIV-1, HIV-2 and HIV-3. As a consequence of HIV infection, T-cell mediated immunity is impaired and infected individuals manifest severe opportunistic infections and/or unusual neoplasms. HIV entry into the T lymphocyte requires T lymphocyte activation. Other viruses, such as HIV-1, HIV-2 infect T lymphocytes after T-cell activation and such virus protein expression and/or replication is mediated or maintained by such T-cell activation. Once an activated T lymphocyte is infected with HIV, the T lymphocyte must continue to be maintained in an activated state to permit HIV gene expression and/or HIV replication. Cytokines, specifically TNFxcex1 are implicated in activated T-cell mediated HIV protein expression and/or virus replication by playing a role in maintaining T lymphocyte activation. Therefore, interference with cytokine activity such as by prevention or inhibition of cytokine production, notably TNFxcex1, in an HIV-infected individual assists in limiting the maintenance of T lymphocyte caused by HIV infection.
Monocytes, macrophages, and related cells, such as kupffer and glial cells, also have been implicated in maintenance of the HIV infection. These cells, like T-cells, are targets for viral replication and the level of viral replication is dependent upon the activation state of the cells. {Rosenberg et al., The Immunopathogenesis of HIV Infection, Advances in Immunology, 57 (1989)}. Cytokines, such as TNFxcex1, have been shown to activate HIV replication in monocytes and/or macrophages {Poli et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87, 782-784 (1990)}, therefore, prevention or inhibition of cytokine production or activity aids in limiting HIV progression for T-cells. Additional studies have identified TNFxcex1 as a common factor in the activation of HIV in vitro and has provided a clear mechanism of action via a nuclear regulatory protein found in the cytoplasm of cells (Osborn, et al., PNAS 86 2336-2340). This evidence suggests that a reduction of TNFxcex1 synthesis can have an antiviral effect in HIV infections, by reducing the transcription and thus virus production.
AIDS viral replication of latent HIV in T-cell and macrophage lines can be induced by TNFxcex1 {Folks et al., PNAS 86, 2365-2368 (1989)}. A molecular mechanism for the virus inducing activity is suggested by TNFxcex1""s ability to activate a gene regulatory protein (NFKB) found in the cytoplasm of cells, which promotes HIV replication through binding to a viral regulatory gene sequence (LTR) {Osborn et al., PNAS 86, 2336-2340 (1989)}. TNFxcex1 in AIDS associated cachexia is suggested by elevated serum TNFxcex1 and high levels of spontaneous TNFxcex1 production in peripheral blood monocytes from patients {Wright et al., J. Immunol. 141(1), 99-104 (1988)}. TNFxcex1 affects microsporidiosis (cause of chronic diarrhea in HIV patients) and oral aphthous ulcers in HIV patients. TNFxcex1 has been implicated in various roles with viral infections such as the cytomegalia virus (CMV), influenza virus, adenovirus, and the herpes family of viruses for similar reasons as those noted. Some viruses such as the Sendai virus and influenza induce TNFxcex1.
The nuclear factor KB (NFKB) is a pleiotropic transcriptional activator (Lenardo, et al., Cell 1989, 58, 227-29). NFKB has been implicated as a transcriptional activator in a variety of disease and inflammatory states and is thought to regulate cytokine levels including but not limited to TNFxcex1 and also to be an activator of HIV transcription (Dbaibo, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1993, 17762-66; Duh et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 1989, 86, 5974-78; Bachelerie et al., Nature 1991, 350, 709-12; Boswas et al., J. Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome 1993, 6, 778-786; Suzuki et al., Biochem. And Biophys. Res. Comm. 1993, 193, 277-83; Suzuki et al., Biochem. And Biophys. Res Comm. 1992, 189, 1709-15; Suzuki et al., Biochem. Mol. Bio. Int. 1993, 31(4), 693-700; Shakhov et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1990, 171, 35-47; and Staal et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1990, 87, 9943-47). Thus, inhibition of NFKB binding can regulate transcription of cytokine gene(s) and through this modulation and other mechanisms be useful in the inhibition of a multitude of disease states. The compounds described herein can inhibit the action of NFKB in the nucleus and thus are useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, other arthritic conditions, septic shock, septis, endotoxic shock, graft versus host disease, wasting, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythrematosis, ENL in leprosy, HIV, AIDS, and opportunistic infections in AIDS. TNFxcex1 and NFKB levels are influenced by a reciprocal feedback loop. As noted above, the compounds of the present invention affect the levels of both TNFxcex1 and NFKB. Of course, levels refer to activity levels as well as concentration levels or absolute levels.
Many cellular functions are mediated by levels of adenosine 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-cyclic monophosphate (cAMP). Such cellular functions can contribute to inflammatory conditions and diseases including asthma, inflammation, and other conditions (Lowe and Cheng, Drugs of the Future, 17(9), 799-807, 1992). It has been shown that the elevation of cAMP in inflammatory leukocytes inhibits their activation and the subsequent release of inflammatory mediators, including TNFxcex1 and NFKB. Increased levels of cAMP also leads to the relaxation of airway smooth muscle. Phosphodiesterases control the level of cAMP through hydrolysis and inhibitors of phosphodiesterases have been shown to increase cAMP levels.
Decreasing TNFxcex1 levels and/or increasing cAMP levels thus constitutes a valuable therapeutic strategy for the treatment of many inflammatory, infectious, immunological or malignant diseases. These include but are not restricted to septic shock, sepsis, endotoxic shock, hemodynamic shock and sepsis syndrome, post ischemic reperfusion injury, malaria, mycobacterial infection, meningitis, psoriasis, congestive heart failure, fibrotic disease, cachexia, graft rejection, cancer, autoimmune disease, opportunistic infections in AIDS, rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, other arthritic conditions, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythrematosis, ENL in leprosy, radiation damage, and alveolar injury. Prior efforts directed to the suppression of the effects of TNFxcex1 have ranged from the utilization of steroids such as dexamethasone and prednisolone to the use of both polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies {Beutler et al., Science 234, 470-474 (1985); WO 92/11383}.
The present invention is based on the discovery that certain classes of non-polypeptide compounds, more fully described herein, decrease the levels of TNFxcex1, increase cAMP levels, inhibit angiogenesis, inhibit tumor growth, and inhibit inflammatory cytokines. The present invention thus relates to 1-oxo-indolines and 1,3-dioxoindolines substituted in the 4-position or 5-position of the isoindoline ring, the method of reducing levels of tumor necrosis factor a and other inflammatory cytokines in a mammal through the administration of such derivatives, and pharmaceutical compositions containing such derivatives. Decreasing TNFxcex1 levels and/or increasing cAMP levels and/or inhibiting angiogenesis in vivo, in vitro, and in potable media also constitute valuable therapeutic strategies.
In particular, the invention pertains to
(a) a 1,3-dioxoindoline of the formula: 
xe2x80x83in which the carbon atom designated C* constitutes a center of chirality (when n is not zero and R1 is not the same as R2); one of X1 and X2 is amino, nitro, alkyl of one to six carbons, or NHxe2x80x94Z, and the other of X1 or x2 is hydrogen; each of R1 and R2 independent of the other, is hydroxy or NHxe2x80x94Z; R3 is hydrogen, alkyl of one to six carbons, halo, or haloalkyl; Z is hydrogen, aryl, alkyl of one to six carbons, formyl, or acyl of one to six carbons; and n has a value of 0, 1, or 2; provided that if X1 is amino, and n is 1 or 2, then R1 and R2 are not both hydroxy;
(b) the salts of Formula I;
(c) a 1-oxoindoline of the formula: 
xe2x80x83in which the carbon atom designated C* constitutes a center of chirality when n is not zero and R1 is not R2; one of X1 and X2 is amino, nitro, alkyl of one to six carbons, or NHxe2x80x94Z, and the other of X1 or X2 is hydrogen; each of R1 and R2 independent of the other, is hydroxy or NHxe2x80x94Z; R3 is alkyl of one to six carbons, halo, or hydrogen; Z is hydrogen, aryl, or an alkyl or acyl of one to six carbons; and n has a value of 0, 1, or 2;
(d) the salts of Formula II.
Unless otherwise defined, the term alkyl denotes a univalent saturated branched or straight hydrocarbon chain containing from one to six carbon atoms. Representative of such alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, and tert-butyl. Alkoxy refers to an alkyl group bound to the remainder of the molecule through an ethereal oxygen atom. Representative of such alkoxy groups are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, and tert-butoxy. Halo includes bromo, chloro, fluoro, and iodo.
Salts of Formula I and Formula II include carboxylic acid salts and the acid addition salts of the substituted 1-oxoisoindolines and substituted 1,3-dioxoindolines which contain a nitrogen atom capable of being protonated.
The compounds of Formula I and II are used, under the supervision of qualified professionals, to inhibit the undesirable effects of TNFxcex1 and other inflammatory cytokines including IL-1, IL-6, and IL-12 and/or treat undesired angiogenesis and tumor growth. The compounds can be administered orally, rectally, or parenterally, alone or in combination with other therapeutic agents including antibiotics, steroids, chemotherapeutic agents, etc., to a mammal in need of treatment; e.g., in the treatment of cancers, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, muscular dystrophy, Crohn""s disease, etc.
The compounds of the present invention also can be used topically in the treatment or prophylaxis of disease states mediated or exacerbated by excessive TNFxcex1 production or inflammation, respectively, such as viral infections, such as those caused by the herpes viruses, viral conjunctivitis, psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, etc.
The compounds also can be used in the veterinary treatment of mammals other than humans in need of prevention or inhibition of TNFxcex1 production. TNFxcex1 mediated diseases for treatment, therapeutically or prophylactically, in animals include disease states such as those noted above, but in particular viral infections. Examples include feline immunodeficiency virus, equine infectious anemia virus, caprine arthritis virus, visna virus, and maedi virus, as well as other lentiviruses.
The compounds of Formula I are readily prepared through a number of routes. In one embodiment, a glutamic acid, glutamine, isoglutamine, aspartic acid, aspargine, or isoaspargine is allowed to react with a substituted phthalic anhydries such as 1,3-dioxo-isobenzofuran that is further substituted in the 4- or 5-position: 
in which the carbon atom designated C* constitutes a center of chirality when n is not zero and R1 is not R2; one of X1 and X2 is amino, nitro, alkyl of one to six carbons, or NHxe2x80x94Z, and the other of X1 or X2 is hydrogen; each of R1 and R2 independent of the other, is hydroxy or NHxe2x80x94Z; R3 is alkyl of one to six carbons, halo, or hydrogen; Z is hydrogen, aryl, or an alkyl of one to six carbons; and n has a value of 0, 1, or 2; provided that if X1 is amino, and n is 1 or 2, then R1 and R2 are other than hydroxy. Substituted N-carbethoxyphthalimides (see Example 1) can be used in place of the anhydride.
In a second embodiment, the following reaction is used to prepare compounds of Formula I: 
The compounds of Formula II are readily prepared through a number of routes. In a first embodiment, a glutamic acid, glutamine, isoglutamine, aspartic acid, aspargine, or isoaspargine is allowed to react with a tetra-substituted phenyl: 
in which the carbon atom designated C* constitutes a center of chirality except when n is zero and R1=R2; X2 is amino, nitro, alkyl of one to six carbons, or NHxe2x80x94Z; X3 is a halogen; each of R1 and R2 independent of the other, is hydroxy or NHxe2x80x94Z; R3 is alkyl or acyl of one to six carbons, halo, or hydrogen; Z is hydrogen, aryl, or an alkyl of one to six carbons; and n has a value of 0, 1, or 2; provided that if X1 is amino, and n is 1 or 2, then R1 and R2 are not both hydroxy.
In a second embodiment of preparing Formula II, a glutamic acid, glutamine, isoglutamine, aspartic acid, aspargine, or isoaspargine is allowed to react with a phthalic dialdehyde that is substituted in the 3- or 4-position: 
in which the carbon atom designated C* constitutes a center of chirality when n is not zero and R1 is not R2; one of X1 and X2 is amino, nitro, alkyl of one to six carbons, or NHxe2x80x94Z, and the other of X1 or X2 is hydrogen; each of R1 and R2 independent of the other, is hydroxy or NHxe2x80x94Z; R3 is alkyl of one to six carbons, halo, or hydrogen; Z is hydrogen, aryl, or an alkyl or acyl group of one to six carbons; and n has a value of 0, 1, or 2; provided that if X1 is amino, and n is 1 or 2, then R1 and R2 are other than hydroxy.
The carbon atom to which R3 is bound in the compounds of Formula I constitutes a center of chirality when n is not zero and R1 is not the same group as R2, thereby giving rise to optical isomers. Both mixtures of these isomers and the seperated individual isomers themselves, as well as diastereomers when a second chiral center is present, as for example in a branched alkyl substituent of 4 to 6 carbons, are within the scope of the present invention. The racemates can be used as such or can be separated into their individual isomers mechanically as by chromatography using a chiral absorbant. Alternatively, the individual isomers can be prepared stereoselectively or separated chemically from a mixture by forming salts with a chiral acid or base, such as the individual enantiomers of 10-camphorsulfonic acid, camphoric acid, xcex1-bromocamphoric acid, methoxyacetic acid, tartaric acid, diacetyltartaric acid, malic acid, pyrrolidone-5-carboxylic acid, and the like, and then freeing one or both of the resolved bases, optionally repeating the process, so as to obtain either or both substantially free of the other; i.e., in a form having an optical purity of  greater than 95%.
The present invention also pertains to the physiologically acceptable non-toxic acid addition salts of the compound of Formula I which contain a group capable of being protonated; e.g., amino. Such salts include those derived from organic and inorganic acids such as, without limitation, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulphonic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, succinic acid, citric acid, malic acid, maleic acid, sorbic acid, aconitic acid, salicylic acid, phthalic acid, embonic acid, enanthic acid, and the like.
Representative examples of compounds included in this invention are: 2-(n-X-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(n-X-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(n-X-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(n-X-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(n-X-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(n-X-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(n-X-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(n-X-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(n-X-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(n-X-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(n-X-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; and 3-(n-X-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid in which n is 3 or 4, and X is nitro, amino, N-methylamino, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, or butyl.
Specific examples include: 2-(3-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutatic acid; 2-(3-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-nitro-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-nitro-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-amino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-amino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-N-methylamino-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-N-methylamino-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-methyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-methyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1-oxoisoindotin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-ethyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-ethyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-propyl-1,3-dioxbisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-propyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-propyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid;
2-(3-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-isopropyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-isopropyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(3-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(3-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(3-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(3-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(3-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(3-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)odipic acid; 2-(4-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 3-(4-butyl-1,3-dioxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; 2-(4-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)glutaric acid; 2-(4-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 4-(4-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-4-carbamoylbutanoic acid; 2-(4-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)succinic acid; 2-(4-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid; and 3-(4-butyl-1-oxoisoindolin-2-yl)-3-carbamoylpropanoic acid.
These compounds can be used in cancer treatment, immunomodulating drugs, angiogenesis inhibition, and other applications listed herein. Oral dosage forms include tablets, capsules, dragees, and similar shaped, compressed pharmaceutical forms containing from 1 to 100 mg of drug per unit dosage. Isotonic saline solutions containing from 20 to 100 mg/mL can be used for parenteral administration which includes intramuscular, intrathecal, intravenous and intra-arterial routes of administration. Rectal administration can be effected through the use of suppositories formulated from conventional carriers such as cocoa butter.
Pharmaceutical compositions thus comprise one or more compounds of Formulas I and II and at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent or excipient. In preparing such compositions, the active ingredients are usually mixed with or diluted by an excipient or enclosed within such a carrier which can be in the form of a capsule or sachet. When the excipient serves as a diluent, it can be a solid, semi-solid, or liquid material which acts as a vehicle, carrier, or medium for the active ingredient. Thus, the compositions can be in the form of tablets, pills, powders, elixirs, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, soft and hard gelatin capsules, suppositories, sterile injectable solutions and sterile packaged powders. Examples of suitable excipients include lactose, dextrose, sucrose, sorbitol, mannitol, starch, gum acacia, calcium silicate, microcrystalline cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidinone, cellulose, water, syrup, and methyl cellulose, the formulations can additionally include lubricating agents such as talc, magnesium stearate and mineral oil, wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, preserving agents such as methyl- and propyl hydroxybenzoates, sweetening agents and flavoring agents.
The compositions preferably are formulated in unit dosage form, meaning physically discrete units suitable as a unitary dosage, or a predetermined fraction of a unitary dose to be administered in a single or multiple dosage regimen to human subjects and other mammals, each unit containing a predetermined quantity of active material calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect in association with a suitable pharmaceutical excipient. The compositions can be formulated so as to provide an immediate, sustained or delayed release of active ingredient after administration to the patient by employing procedures well known in the art.
Enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA) for TNFxcex1 can be performed in a conventional manner. PBMC is isolated from normal donors by Ficoll-Hypaque density centrifugation. Cells are cultured in RPMI supplemented with 10% AB+ serum, 2 mM L-glutamine, 100 U/mL penicillin, and 100 mg/mL streptomycin. Drugs are dissolved in dimethylsulfoxide (Sigma Chemical) and further diluted in supplemented RPMI. The final dimethylsulfoxide concentration in the presence or absence of the drug in the PBMC suspensions is 0.25 wt %. Drugs are assayed at half-log dilutions starting at 50 mg/mL. Drugs are added to PBMC (106 cells/mL) in 96 wells plates one hour before the addition of LPS. PBMC (106 cells/mL) in the presence or absence of drug are stimulated by treatment with 1 mg/mL of LPS from Salmonella minnesota R595 (List Biological Labs, Campbell, Calif.). Cells are then incubated at 37xc2x0 C. for 18-20 hours. Supernatants are harvested and assayed immediately for TNFxcex1 levels or kept frozen at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. (for not more than 4 days) until assayed. The concentration of TNFxcex1 in the supernatant is determined by human TNFxcex1 ELISA kits (ENDOGEN, Boston, Mass.) according to the manufacturer""s directions.